


Untitled (I don't know what to call this fic and this is a wip)

by Christinewho



Series: Drabbles&ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Torchwood
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon - Good Omens (Book & TV Combination), Crossover, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Rewritten as a new fanfic, Tags May Change, and yes I've had missed the fact Jack got teleported xD, might be OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho
Summary: You can all choose while Crowley was there
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drabbles&ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669165
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can all choose while Crowley was there

"Where am I? It's all dark… The last thing I remember. Oh right nanogenes and on a spaceship which I still believe I am on." Jack thought.

-Hey, you?" said someone standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Jack said, a bit paranoid because of everything he went through in his past. 

He tried to get up, but failed to and sensed the wall behind him.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." said the mysterious person.

"Wait, you sound like my friend, but I'm sure you're not him...eh her I mean. Also, who are you?" Jack answered.

”Just call me Crowley. And why did you say him, but changed it.” said Crowley.

”It's kind of complicated, I don't like the fact it's dark right now, but I don't mind it, just wish I could see your face.”

“Oh, I can do that." said the demon snapping his fingers.

The thought Crowley had at that moment: _It was just one miracle. Anyways, Aziraphale and I are on our own side now so it doesn't matter._

”Ouch, that's bright as fuck!” Jack said, having tried to shield his eyes, but having failed to do so because he was strapped and had sensed something on his wrists.

"Are you sensitive or what?" asked the demon knowing how it feels. 

-"No, it just was bright too quickly and couldn't shield my eyes."

Jack thought: _I can see myself and him._

Then, he looked up behind him as far as a human being can and saw that he was indeed strapped but he didn't know, precisely, to what.

After, he looked towards where Crowley was standing and said: 

"Wait you do look like a bit like he… She used to. Haven't seen her since. But Ginger, I mean she...he… whatever wasn't ginger. This isn't the way I usually say hello. Also, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

“They're cool,” Crowley said.

“You're hiding something aren't y' ah?” Jack asked

-”No!” Crowley lied.

”I'm guessing you're not human since you can do… magic by snapping your fingers.” 

“What!” he responded. And thought: _Meh, it's 2020 shouldn't be surprised_. Then added: "And what's your name? You didn't tell me," he asked

“Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack answered 

-”What?...” Crowley said a bit confused and thinking: I thought he died way back or disappeared… or that person stole his identity for some reasons.

”Why are you reacting like that?” asked Jack a bit perplex.

-”No reason.” He lied.

“What year is it? Just curious. And being in space for so long can be confusing.” said Jack

-”2020,” answered the demon

“Fuck, great I haven’t been on Earth since 2010 or 2011… I think.”

”What?!” reacted Crowley

“I've lost someone… And he will never come back but I have time to meet someone else. I hope.” Jack said, not knowing why he shared that information with a semi-stranger.

“Those things are starting to hurt” Jack mumbled. 

Crowley's laugh just for a really small bit and stopped abruptly reminding himself about the time he saved his friend from being beheaded.

“Ok. Why did you laugh…That’s kind of creepy laugh."

Crowley answered: “I don't think you would believe me if I told you.” 

"You don't know me and don't know what I went through...It's not like I had to wait one century for my friend, but I did just technically miss a decade so yeah, not that fair but still.” 

  
  


”What?!” said Crowley, also remembering: _I did sleep through a century once but I won't tell this guy._

"I actually had to wait a full century. I was being sarcastic," he confirmed.

”I knew that.” Crowley said.

“Those things are really starting to hurt” Jack mumbled to himself trying to find a way with his wrists to get his hands out of there.

“I could help you out with that… Honestly, I shouldn't be doing this, but I don't really care since...never mind.”

Crowley's did it and said: I rather not tried to teleport us both to earth but I do have some abilities that make me able to travel through space. I wish I could bring my friend...best friend..crush… to Alpha Centauri, but I don't think he... would...shit. I'm saying too much.

“Thanks!” Jack said glad to be free.

He looked down and saw his legs and got up. 

“To be true, I do have a friend that travels into space and ti…” he said, but stopped and getting interrupted.

“Wait, is it the same friend you've mentioned earlier?” Crowley asked

“Yeah... Wait! You're hiding your eyes because you aren't a human and yes if you say you're a demon, I'd believe you. I have had enough weird stuff happen to me. Like a beast of hell and the stupid crack in time and space.”

”WHAT?!” Crowley answered a bit confused.

“Yes, we did end up fighting it off even if I had to sacrifice myself...You're gonna ask me how I'm still alive. Can't die as far as I know. Even if he took me weeks to come back.” Jack answered

“Yes, you've got me, *gulp*, I'm am, in fact, a demon and that's why I don't want to do another miracle. Tempting is more my thing.”

“If only the Doctor was here…” Jack said and thinking: _he...she could get me out of here_.

“Wait, I think I heard that name a few times… I don’t remember how.” Crowley admitted

“Wouldn't surprise me. She had many faces. Who knows, you could have met her in one of her past life. And he could have used a human name to hide it.” Jack answered

“Wait, I could try to find that person. If you want. Or whoever or whatever owns this ship, we're on, will try to strap you again” 

“Just some stuff, before you go do your thing. 

  1. She's a woman.
  2. She's travelling with three humans right now and their names are Graham, Yaz and Ryan.
  3. Try to find a blue 1960's police box.
  4. They were in Sheffield last time. So I’ve only met what she called her ‘ _companion_ ’.” Jack said, finishing just barely out of breath.



And then Crowley left doing his thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Corrected some typos and syntaxes. ~~~Christinewho 19 March 2020


	2. Author update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter! Me just updating you're up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not A chapter.

This will be a kind of AU since 1 I hadn't noticed Jack getting teleported. And I do plan to write some other stuff but I'm trying not to do like other people that have a lot too many projects. And I had forgotten that I had planned to write a follow up to Vacation and yes the one from Jetsana. ;) I may still do it but with canon-divergence since the timelines would be weird otherwise. But, this will be continued promised. :D And this chapter will be deleted later on. :D So this is just a short notice and I plan to make other series too. :D I still need to work that out. Like Drabbles/ficlets (I know Drabbles is like 100 words which this isn't, ~~but I don't how long a ficlet is yet, but I'm gonna look it up~~ so this is like a ficlet for now, but it will be more than this. :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 9 December 2020 I have decided to rewrite it completely it differently and sadly I do not remember the original idea.

**Author's Note:**

> And, yes even if I've seen Good Omens (the TV series not too long ago) I can't remember how Crowley travel. Yes, I may take this done and please give me comments pls T¨T. They're really appreciated and no ones those on mine so I feel left out. And yes, I did find out that Jack, The Doctor (not the current one of course, that was in Paris) Rose, Crowley and Aziraphale, were all there during the London Blitz xD.


End file.
